


All It Takes Is A Skirt?

by awkward_alien



Series: If the Suit Fits...(wear it) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is too gay to function, F/F, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_alien/pseuds/awkward_alien
Summary: Alex reacts to finding Astra in Kara’s suit. Once again the General is subject to poor timing. This is a glorified make out session.





	

Astra had stolen one of Kara’s supersuits. She was sure her niece would never notice, Kara had so many of them that she had a separate closet for them all. She knows that Kara would have let her borrow this one if she had asked, but she wasn’t about to admit that she liked wearing it, more specifically the cape.

 

She grabbed one of the corners of the cape and twirled to face the mirror pulling the edge up quickly, stoic expression still in place, despite the fact that she was just imitating something she’d seen Kara do many times. After a few moments of this she was seriously beginning to consider getting a black cape of her own for her suit.

 

That's when Alex came through the door not looking up from her phone asking what her girlfriend wanted for dinner. Astra was so shocked that she hadn’t thought to use superspeed to get rid of the suit. When Alex finally looked up she was completely slack jawed.

 

For a moment Astra thought she might be judging her, but then she noticed Alex fiddling with the hem of her shirt. This was something Alex only did when turned on, as if she were itching to get out of her clothes.

 

Astra straightened her posture and sauntered over to the shell shocked agent while biting her lip. “What’s the matter Brave One? Do you not like it on me, I could always take it off.” Astra practically purred in her ear.

 

“N-no, I like it...hell, I love it.” Alex was at a loss for words. She had never seen Astra in a skirt before or anything similar. The older woman usually liked to dress ready for combat, even as a civilian.

 

Astra noticed Alex eyeing her long legs where they were bootless and exposed. “Why don’t you take a closer look.” Astra insisted as she pushed Alex to sit on the sofa, then promptly sat across the younger woman’s lap.

 

“Good god, are you trying to kill me?” Alex sighed as she was surrounded by Astra’s scent with those gorgeous legs draped across her lap. 

 

Instead of responding Astra cupped one of Alex’s cheeks in her hand and pressed the other against her own face, nuzzling against the agent, taking the moment in.

 

Alex ran her hands up the inside of Astra’s thighs, making her shiver over her, and coaxed her into sitting on her lap fully facing her. Alex grabbed Astra’s face a pulled her into a long languid kiss. She cupped Astra’s ass beneath the skirt, Astra shamelessly moaned into the kiss and rocked herself against Alex.

 

The two of them were so lost in each other they barely registered to sound of Alex’s phone ringing. When they did they pulled apart, all breathless and warm, slightly bitter at the ruined moment. 

 

“It’s J’onn.” Astra commented, glaring at the screen. Alex picked it up and answered with the Kryptonian still in her lap, praying they could stay put.

 

“Danvers,” Alex spoke as evenly as she could, “on my way with agent In-Ze.”

 

Astra sighed and pulled away to change. She was back in seconds dressed in her familiar all black and holding the other suit.

 

“Maybe I should get this back to Kara.” Astra pondered out loud.

 

“No no,” Alex said calmly grabbing it from her, “the suit stays, I’ve got plans for you and that skirt.” Alex smirks and a red tint rises to Astra’s cheeks.

 

Normally Astra wasn’t one to blush but she couldn’t help it as she held Alex close and flew them to the DEO, anticipating when they would arrive home.

**Author's Note:**

> Where my General Danvers shippers at? I feel like I wrote this for myself. Would anyone care for a (probably smutty) follow up?


End file.
